Mad Reidoth Beyond Thundertree - Part 1
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 1 | EpNum = 13 | OverallNum = 13 | Playdate = 2018-04-07 | CampaignDate = 27-30 Ches, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the thirteenth episode of the first campaign of Plan B. Synopsis Episode Recap As the heroes prepare to depart Phandalin for a journey to visit Thundertree, Skaus is approached by the unnamed individual who serves as intermediary between him and his patron, who Skaus simply calls the Hooded Woman. She instructs Skaus to travel to Helm's Hold and locate a female drow warlock there by the name of Ardaluce Argith, and find out more about her patron. Upon arriving at Helm's Hold, the party eventually locates her in the the annex to Helm's Cathedral, though she is in a catatonic state and has been bound for fear that she is unstable. Skaus is able to rouse her and learns that her patron goes by the name Fierna, but does not seek any additional information. He loosens her bindings, quietly leaves her a healing potion and a scythe, and leaves. From there, the heroes headed to the ruins of Thundertree. Amidst the abandoned buildings they locate the druid Reidoth, who happens to have a magically-preserved message for Wilnan from his mentor, Hegron Grisk. Reidoth tells the party about a young green dragon that has taken up residence in the old tower in the north part of town, and asks them to drive the dragon off in order to restore the balance of the forest. Although he proves to be a formidable foe, they manage to slay the dragon. Reidoth is pleased, and invites them to rest in his cottage to recover. Notes * In order to convince the party to go to Helm's Hold with him, Skaus lies and tells them that the Hooded Woman is the mother of one of his children, and he needs to go to Helm's Hold to collect some money for her. After the debacle of infiltrating the cathedral's annex under false pretenses, coupled with a swift getaway by Skaus, a heated argument takes place between Skaus and the other members of the group regarding the importance of trust and honesty. Skaus agrees to be forthcoming in the future and no longer disguise his motives. * After defeating the dragon, Reidoth invites Wilnan to join the Emerald Enclave, indicating that Hegron is a member as well. Wilnan accepts, and is given the initiate rank of Springwarden. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline (absent, mentioned) * Krisella * Mehgrin * Patrick * Skaus * Wilnan New * Ardaluce Argith * Hildo Ginsi * The Hooded Woman * Jessie * Reidoth * Grohl "Fatlip" Scruggs * Vada * Venomfang Returning Mentioned * Mirna Dendrar * Hegron Grisk Loot Thundertree Blighted Cottages * old chest: ** 700 copper pieces ** 160 silver pieces ** 90 gold pieces Dragon's Tower * old wooden chest: ** 800 silver pieces ** 150 gold pieces ** rusty old battleaxe with "Hew" written in Dwarvish on the axe head (taken by Krisella) ** silver goblet set with moonstones x4 ** scroll of lightning bolt x1 ** scroll of misty step x1 Ruined Store * 35 silver pieces * 23 gold pieces * potion of healing x1